


The Three Rings

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's TSB Fills 2020 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Boys Kissing, Cock Cages, Collars, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Dom Peter, Dom Stephen, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Characters, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Spitroasting, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Peter's bored at work, and Tony's right here, looking up at him from his spot between his legs, on his knees under Peter's desk. What is Peter to do? Just leave him there? And if a surprise arrives once he succumbs to Tony's beautiful brown gaze, well, it just makes everything even better.Tony Stark Bingo 2020 Fill, T2: Denial(card 3026)Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 Fill, N2: OralMCU Kink Bingo 2020 Fill, N3: Free Square
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Marie's TSB Fills 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603813
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	The Three Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get out of my slumpy Saturday, and Betheflame was the best as always, so she gave me two prompts and here I went with them. She also betad because aaah, wonder woman ❤  
> Hope you'll enjoy!

"Block my calls for the next hour, will you, Miss Harris?" Peter speaks with the comm button pressed on, waiting for his PA's confirmation that he won't be disturbed before releasing it.

His gaze is locked with Tony's as he grabs the remote from his desk and locks the door of his office with it, then dims the light and places it back. He relaxes in his chair, raises an eyebrow at the man. 

"What are you waiting for?" His tone is harsh, and his smile wide, almost mean. 

Tony shudders, the buckle of his collar jumping in the hollow of his throat as he moves immediately. He straightens up from his kneeling position, bringing his tied wrists to Peter, never letting go of their eye contact. 

"Off?" Peter asks and nods in time, untying Tony right away. "Get to work slicking up my cock real good, it's going in your ass next." 

He circles Tony's wrists, putting a light pressure on them before he puts both the man's hands on his thighs and lets go off them, putting his own on the armrests of his chair. Peter watches as Tony fumbles with his belt, and then the button and then his zipper, his movements always clumsy when he's so deep down the way he is now. Tony's completely naked, only his collar and his cage on, a bright red thing that doesn't let a peek of his cock be seen. Gorgeous. Peter's.

"Come on, get it out." Peter murmurs, a sneer in his voice he knows gets Tony whimpering, and it doesn't fail. His sub's hips twitch like he wants friction, contact, something. Peter stays still, only drums his finger on the leather of his chair, and waits. 

Tony bites his lip, something he does subconsciously when he's getting aroused, something that makes Peter go mad with both lust and love and it's distracting him from being firm like he knows Tony wants him to right now. So he takes things into his own hands. Peter lifts his ass up to yank his pants and boxers past it and below his knees. He's half-hard already. He tugs on himself a few times, not enough to get completely worked up - that's Tony's job - but enough to watch Tony squirm in want on his knees. 

Peter smirks, his free hand shooting towards Tony's face, gripping his jaw while he forces his mouth open with his thumb. He looks into his eyes, he wants to ravage him already. He licks a broad stripe over Tony's lips, before he draws back and spits directly into the man's mouth. 

"To work, sweetheart." Peter says, and then he's fisting a hand into Tony's hair and yanking him up off his ankles as he pushes his face in his crotch, and his dick in Tony's mouth. 

The gargled noises Tony makes when he tries to breathe around Peter's cock make it impossible for Peter to breathe normally. He keeps a firm hand on the back of Tony's head and starts fucking his mouth, taking what's his, chasing a high that's only present down Tony's throat. 

"That's it, that's it, baby," Peter moans as he keeps thrusting into Tony's mouth not allowing him to move and pull off his cock one second. He feels Tony's cheeks grow hotter and hotter, watches as the man wiggles his ass to make his cage move on his dick as he lets Peter use him and gets off on it, always gets off on it. "You take it so well, gonna give you my cock all the ways you need it." 

Peter put both his hands around Tony's head now, cups it as much as he forces it down, and down, and down, until he needs to stop or he'll shoot. He uses Tony's again to pull him off his cock roughly, watches the way Tony takes in harsh breath after harsh breath, his face and neck and the top of his chest red, his eyes wide and teary. Peter smiles, bends down in a mirror of what he did earlier and licks all the excess spit on Tony's lips and chin. 

"Good boy." He says, and again, his heart skips a bit when Tony moans for it. "Get up and bend over the desk, don't make me make you." He growls next. 

Peter white-knuckles the armrests again when Tony gets into position, his arms pillowing his chin and his ass sticking out and up, his caged cock not even touching the desk. Even with his dick throbbing like it, Peter can't help finding his lover sweet like this, so sweet he wants to kiss every part of him. And so he gives in to his urge, but only in a very specific place, where he needs Tony to be ready for him. Peter loosens his tie, brushes his hair back and without warning, pulls Tony's asscheeks apart and wedges his face there, going to town on his hole. He licks and sucks around his rim, pulling on a skin that's too tight to give and roll but enjoying the sounds it brings out of Tony's throat anyway. 

Tony doesn't talk when Peter plays with him, he only makes sounds - softer and needier than Peter's cock can take without dribbling precome most of the time. Today is another proof of that. Peter's always been a heavy leaker, his cock getting wetter and wetter with each new wave of arousal and he can feel it now, coating his length thickly. 

He gives himself a few strokes, covering his hand in slick before putting his focus back on Tony's hole. He spits again, and then wiggles a two fingers in in one go, a pleased sound making its way out his lips at the way they slide in easily. 

"So good for me, baby," Peter gets up, not caring about the way his slacks pool down at his feet, dragged down by gravity and the weight of his belt. "You take it so good." He pumps his fingers while he unbuttons his shirt so the lapels will stay at his sides and not get in the way of his railing Tony in just a minute, his tie throw over his shoulder. "I'm going to take you so hard even kneeling is gonna be difficult, darling." 

Tony cries at that, and Peter takes advantage of the wanton twists of Tony's hips to slide in a third finger, still pumping them hard. 

"You ready?" Peter asks, his free hand caressing the long planes of Tony's back until he can reach the back of his neck. He squeezes gently, grins when Tonys nods against his arms. "Good." 

Three movements, taking his fingers out, taking his cock in hand, taking Tony's ass with his cock spearing it, that's all it takes to make Tony shout, wordlessly still. 

Both Peter's hands make their way to Tony's shoulders. He’s half holding on, half draping himself over his precious sub as he starts pistoning his hips in a rhythm that doesn't relent, and takes both of their already erratic breathings to the next level of breathless. Peter snaps, and thrusts and hammers, and he has no idea what sort of pet names or adorating moans he's forming anymore, but Tony is as far gone, and pushing back to meet his every motion so they keep going. 

They're so loud just the two of them, in their bubble of lust, their eyes closed but to the feeling of each other, that they miss the door opening until it clicks back closed. Peter's hips only hitch slightly before he resumes his harsh rhythm grinning. 

There's only one person with the override key to this office when it's locked down, and Tony hasn't realized he's here yet. 

Peter lets his fingers play with the soft hair at the nape of Tony's neck, snapping his hips even harder than before as they're being watched now, and leans onto Tony fully to speak in his ear. "Look up, love." 

Tony's eyes fly open and Peter can't see it but he's sure he tries to grin around his choking moans, tries to convey his joy in the middle of getting fucked within an inch of his life - happiness to one Tony Parker-Strange. 

"Hello there," Stephen breathes as he rounds the table to cup Peter's jaw and kiss his lips, a filthy grind of their mouths and tongues before he lets go and goes back to the other side. 

"Fuck you always look like a damn candy bar in that suit," Peter groans, delighting in the moans that keep spilling from Tony's mouth as he takes his ass, and destroys his prostate with every new thrust, knowing he can't get hard, can't get off. 

"Oh?" Stephen arches an eyebrow, his smile blinding and smug as he muses, "So maybe I should keep it on, while I take his mouth?" He asks, leaning down to brush the back of his hand over Tony's cheek. "What do you think, darling, should I keep the suit on while you take care of me?" 

Stephen's gaze on Tony is an added turn on in this situation, always is, the way he looks at the man they both love, it makes Peter hot and bothered at the best of times, it brings him nearly to the edge right now. 

"Answer me," Stephen clicks his tongue when Tony only gives him the soft cries Peter brings out of him with the way he's treating his ass. 

Because Tony never talks when Peter is playing with him, but Stephen loves it when Tony talks. 

"Yes," Tony whines, "yes, please," Peter can picture the way Tony's saliva must be flowing out of his mouth and onto the desk and the look in Stephen’s eyes, on his face, tells him this isn't gonna last much longer for any of them. 

"And can I put my cock inside your beautiful mouth, darling?" Stephen passes the fingers of both his hands through Tony's hair, kissing his forehead before he waits for his answer again. 

Tony sobs this time. "Please, I need... I need both of you." 

"I know that, we know that," Stephen shushes him, smiling up at Peter, a wink coming soon after as he straightens up and, much like Peter had done earlier, lets his own slacks and briefs flow down his legs. 

His cock juts from his pelvis, hard and so fucking big. Peter will never get over that dick. 

"Open wide, Anthony."

That's another thing that always gets both Tony and Peter, the way Stephen always says their names so elegantly, even in the midst of their most depraved scenes. 

Peter looks from the way Tony's ass is swallowing his cock over and over, to the way Stephen is getting closer and closer to the edge of the desk as his cock disappears into Tony's mouth and fuck, he has to pinch the base of his cock not to shoot right away. 

"Come here." Peter beckons Stephen closer, and watches as Stephen curves himself over Tony's body on the desk so Peter can reach the back of his head and draw him into a dirty kiss right there, above the third of their respective hearts, while they both fuck into Tony. 

That's all the sounds any of them can hear from there on out - the suction noises that come out both of Tony's ends, the gargled, choking music of Tony's throat filled with Stephen's gorgeous cock, and the slick, ragged notes of Peter plucking at Stephen's lips, of Stephen's tongue, tangling with Peter's. 

When they come, they come together, Tony's only warning the way they both fit a hand at one of his hips and squeeze the slight handles there. Stephen draws back from their kiss to groan, louder than he ever is as he comes, and comes, and trembles with it, and Peter gives a last few thrusts as his own release fills Tony's ass. And then he falls back in his chair, his thighs coated with sweat that makes him glide over the leather of the seat. And Stephen falls to his knees in front of the desk, face to face with Tony as he once again cups the man's jaw and kisses him properly this time. 

"Thank you, beautiful." 

When Peter can't catch his breath because watching them kiss always takes him at too many levels, he brings a finger to his lips and leans towards his company phone again. He once again presses the comms button for Miss Harris's office and waits for her to answer. 

_ "Mr Parker?" _ Her voice filters through the room. 

Peter frowns as much as he smirks. He winks at Stephen as he answers, "Yes, changed my mind, I'll ask you to clear my whole schedule for the remainder of the day, I'm not feeling too well, so I'll be going home." 

There's a bout of static before Lana answers him,  _ "Certainly sir." _

Peter knows she's very aware of his bullshit, but he can't bring himself to care, plus... "And Miss Harris?" 

_ "Yes?" _

"It's Stark-Strange." 


End file.
